the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/This is Reality - Prologue - Part One
Sorry if I butchered any of your characters! And if yours isn't in this one, they'll be in the next one. Thanks to Marie for the font coding! <3 ---- “Teardrops are like raindrops, they come so suddenly and you never feel them. But this is reality. You can feel everything.” ~:~:~:~:~ Hey, I’m Nathaniel Harris. Please call me Nathan. Calling me Nathaniel is like calling Lady Gaga something other than Lady Gaga. And it looks like I’m the first one up for honesty hour. I’m 17, and a junior. And I also like cats. Everyone around here calls me a “Gary Stu Sweetheart,” whatever that means. I’m also called a “crusher” at this school. It makes sense because, I have a crush on someone. Surprise surprise right? Her name is Hazel Windsor. I feel like she doesn’t like me because I’m too much of a perfectionist. That’s not true… right? ~:~:~:~:~ My name is Alia-Grace Martin. And yes, you have to call me by both names or else I’ll get your name into a hospital record. I’m also 17 and a junior. Everyone around this school calls me “Sexy,” and I can’t blame them. I mean, come on, look at me, I’m hot. I’m also called a “crushee,” meaning that someone has a crush on me. Again, I can’t blame them. I’m pretty sure they haven’t had the chance to ask me out yet because I’m just too bad ass. I’ll scare them off into thinking that I’m not interested. It makes dating so complicated. ~:~:~:~:~ Hi, um.. my name is James Weasley. And before you ask, no I am not related to Ron or have any magical powers. I wish I did though, it would be so cool! I’m 17 and a junior, but I have no friends. I like science and math, instead of football and lacrosse. Is there really anything wrong with that? Everyone at this school calls me a loser.. sometimes a loner. I mean, I get it, like I said, I have no friends. I don’t mind it, but sometimes I find myself crying about it. Then I push up my glasses and tell myself to man up. Super manly right? I’m also classified as a “crusher,” because I have a massive crush on this girl, Anna Hemmings. She’s not interested in me because I’m too antisocial and useless to her, unless she’s asking me for a pencil. That’s just how life goes for me. ~:~:~:~:~ Hello there, my name is Aaliyah Coleman. Yes, I do have two A’s in my name, it’s like having two eyes, two ears, and two arms. Just like the other 4 people who wrote before me, I am also 17 and a junior. There’s just a lot of us, you know? My nickname around the school is, “Cutie.” Now, I get that I am sassy and flirty most of the time, but Cutie, really? I don’t have a boyfriend right now, but I am crushing on this one guy, Patrick Montoya. That’s why I’m labeled a “crusher.” He’s a senior, but the same age as me, which makes it okay. And to be honest with you, since this is honesty hour, he’s super cute. He doesn’t like me though, probably because I’m not feminine enough or I just play hard to get a lot. I mean, I don’t play hard to get, these guys just have to work harder sometimes.. right? ~:~:~:~:~ Hi there people who might be reading this, my name is Lysander Raptis. Now everyone has trouble saying my name, so it’s “Lis-san-der,” simple as that. But if you’re that stupid to pronounce syllables, just call me Lys. Again, I’m also 17, and a junior. If I seem mean to you in the beginning, I don’t actually mean it. I just need to grow on you. I’ve only learned that skill with making friends because that’s how my parents raised me to do it, aka they’re rich and rude - most of the time. I like to cook, and sometimes I’ll point out ingredients that no one knows just to get a kick out of it. Everyone around this joint calls me, “The Brainiac.” And honestly, I get my nickname. I mean, I am pretty smart, and I’m a guy who cooks, gotta cut me some slack. Apparently, I’m also labeled a “crushee,” meaning someone likes me. I honestly don’t believe it, because I am rude to a lot of people, so I don’t really have many friends. But that’s not the reason I think I don’t have many friends. It’s because I’m too smart. I’ll just chase them off with facts about European History if they try to come near me. And I don’t think the rest of high school land thinks that’s okay. ~:~:~:~:~ Hola- I mean hi, I’m Ari Sykes! I’m 17.. and a junior, like everyone else above me, and possibly below me too. As you can see, I like to speak Spanish. I’m not good at it, but I can type it. I mean, it’s my best subject! Social skills, not so much. I mean, everyone calls me “Mouse,” because I’m so quiet and kinda antisocial. Okay not kinda, maybe a lot. I mean, I can be funny and semi-social when I’m in a good mood, but it doesn’t happen often, at least at school. And yes, you guessed it, I’m a “crusher.” I have a crush on Morishige Sakuarto. No one really notices him, but I do. So I guess I’m kinda.. special to him. Huh, that makes me feel loved for a second. But then that all comes down when I realize he hasn’t noticed me yet because I’m too shy.. and insecure about.. well, everything. ~:~:~:~:~ Sup, I’m Castiel. If you wanna know my last name, then go on Facebook like everyone else. Little Mouse was right, I’m also 17 and a junior. I don’t know why I’m here because I don’t want to tell you anything about me. Since this is supposed to be honesty hour, I’ll tell you some things. I like rock music. I’m sarcastic 90% of the time. And that other 10% might be me being romantic enough to not scare a girl off. How exciting is that? I’m known around this school as the “Bad Boy,” which I must admit is not fully true. I don’t get into trouble, I just don’t like a bunch of people and play the electric guitar. So apparently, I’m being crushed on, as I am called a “crushee.” Now that is kinda hard to believe, considering most girls are scared of me. This mystery chick probably doesn’t come up to me either because she thinks I’m rude and scary. Makes me think that I have real… feelings for a second. ~:~:~:~:~ Hey.. um.. I’m Bridget Harrow. I’m the last one in this part apparently, so I guess that’s cool. I’m also 17 and a junior, I guess they wanted us all together. So if you don’t really know me, my guard is up against you and you’ll just think that I’m that really shy girl in the back of the class. But if you really know me, you’ll know that I’m quite stubborn and I stand up for what I believe in. This change of events happened after.. um.. something in the past. But it’s over with now, and I’m completely fine. Since I have those walls built up around me, not many people are my friends. So, I don’t have a nickname, which I’m kinda lucky for. And unlike everyone else, I don’t know what I’m labeled as. I mean.. I kinda like a guy, but I’m not saying who! Plus, he probably doesn’t like me back because of how I’m not worth something, or look like girls like Anna or Alia-Grace. But hey, this is reality, right? ~:~:~:~:~ Oh, they don’t know what’s in store for them. And just when they thought that their romance lives were, “just okay.” And this is just when they thought this was just an honesty hour. There’s more secrets, but hey, this is reality, right? Category:Blog posts